<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Get in the Closet, Get out of the Closet by boredomsMuse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585405">Get in the Closet, Get out of the Closet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse'>boredomsMuse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 TS:SS Fluffuary [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Closet Jokes, M/M, dad!logan, dad!patton, short and sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:16:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffuary Day 2: Logicality</p><p>Patton wasn't expecting to get locked in a closet today but, well, alls well that ends well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 TS:SS Fluffuary [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Get in the Closet, Get out of the Closet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Woo, only four more days and I've caught up!  This is Day 2 of<br/><a href="https://tsshipmonth2020.tumblr.com/post/189435231607/fluffuary-2020-let-the-ships-sail">@tsshipmonth2020 's fluffuary event.</a>  I'm less proud of this one than the last one, but I think it's still cute.  Please enjoy.</p><p>
  <a href="https://boredomsmuse.tumblr.com/">Don't forget I'm @boredomsMuse on tumblr now too.  Feel free to send  prompt!</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Boys!”  Patton shouted, putting on his best dad voice.  “This isn’t funny, open this door immediantly.” The only response was some very familiar laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a serious fire hazard.”  Logan said. “Virgil I expect better from you.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that was your mistake.”  Was the eldest teenagers rather too amused response.  “We’ll let you out once we get back from the movies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The movies?!”  Patton screeched.  “We were all meant to be going!”  He complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should have thought about that before.”  That was one of his, Roman.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!”  Remus backed his brother up, still chuckling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is utterly ridiculous.”  Logan complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on boys, shoes on.”  Virgil ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now they listen.”  Patton pouted as they heard the boys following Virgil’s order.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better tell the truth before we get back!”  Logan’s youngest, Dante, ordered before running off.  Patton wasn’t entirely convinced they were going to it, right up until they heard the front door closing and locking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe they locked us in the closest.”  He complained, falling against the closest. “Why would they even do this?”  It was probably his twins, they were always roping Logan’s boys into helping with pranks.  However he had to agree with Logan, it didn’t seem like something Virgil would do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe this may be my fault.”  Logan said after a few moments of thoughtful silence.  Patton frowned, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean Logan?”  He asked. “How is it your fault?”  Looking over he was surprised to find Logan looking… flustered?  No, that wasn’t right, Logan was never flustered. Although he did definitely seem sheepish as he cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… I’ve been having some rather… some conversations with the boys.  Virgil especially. And he did threaten to do something like this.” Logan explained without really explaining anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?  Virgil?” Patton repeated, surprised.  “They must have been some serious conversations.”  Come to think of it, Dante had said something about being honest before running off.  Logan cleared his throat, making Patton all the more curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I suppose.  They had some, uh, complaints I suppose.  Virgil’s words were that I had been ‘pinning’ too much.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pinning?”  Patton parroted his words once more.  He couldn’t really mean… could he? “Does that, uh, does that mean you were pinning for me?”  He forced out, trying not to sound too hopeful. Just in case he’d read this completely wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.  It um, it does.”  Logan answered.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!”  Patton cheered, jumping up.  The movement startled Logan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That, that wasn’t the reaction I was expecting.”  He admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.”  Patton said, face flushing as he realized he’d actually just did that.  “Um, I like you too. I think the boys have been asking for weeks when I’d ask you out but I just haven’t had the nerve.”  He admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would seem we’ve been in a similar boat.”  Logan said. “I suppose they’ll be quite proud of themselves when they get home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, probably.”  Patton agreed. “Or um, they will be if… well, does this mean we’re dating?”  He asked, just to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I thought it did.  But if you don’t want to I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I do!”  Patton quickly interupted.  “I was just checking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In that case, yes.  Yes this does mean we’re dating.”  Logan confirmed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that mean?”  Patton asked, trailing off but rather obviously looking to Logan’s lips.  Looking this closely, Patton could confirm Logan </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>flustered.  It was really cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”  Logan agreed, taking half a step closer.  Not that there was much space between them in the small closest.  Trying to control his grin, at least a little, Patton leant up and pressed their lips together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both startled back when, a moment later, the closet door burst open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally!”  Virgil announced, the chuckling thirteen and ten year olds behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were going to the movies.”  Patton frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh please, I wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to leave you locked in a closet that long.  Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?” Virgil claimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any idea how grounded you all are?”  Logan asked, frowning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Pa, you going to let Dad ground us for this?”  Remus asked, bursting into laughter when Logan and Patton’s faces exploded with colour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t,” Patton started, hands pressed together and raised to his lips, “I can’t be mad at them anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine, I can be the disappointed father.  You can be the proud one.” Logan assured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marry me?”  Patton asked, suddenly wondering how he’d held back his affection for Logan all this time.  Whatever Logan said was drowned out by the sound of their cheering boys.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://boredomsmuse.tumblr.com/">Plug the second for my tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>